A Night Alone
by animedork95
Summary: Hal and Kai are stuck in an apartment for a stakeout. Instead of watching for the drug dealers, they end up doing something else instead. *wink wink* HalxKai
1. Love Confession?

A/N: Wow, I'm the 5th person to write a fanfic about this series. It's so unloved!!!! T-T You know it's sad when I feel that I have to write a fanfic about something. Please everyone, just give this series a little more loving, ne?

WARNING: Even though this chapter doesn't have much in it, there's still some shounen ai and implied stuff. So if you don't like boyxboy, please don't read! Everyone else, please enjoy!!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Switch. And I never will.

* * *

In an old, dilapidated apartment, Hal talked angrily to the director over the phone. He'd been stuck in this small room for two days, constantly watching the street below. There'd been no suspicious movement and there wasn't any strange, illegal DS dealing going on. And being Hal, and sleep deprived, he was pretty pissed off.

"What the hell do you mean 'Just give it a little more time'?! You said we'd have this guy cuffed and captured after the first day!!!! There isn't any way in HELL that I'm staying here any longer!!! Especially with HIM!!!!"

As if on cue, Kai walked through the apartment door carrying McDonalds.

"I'm back!" he smiled at his partner. "Here's your Big Mac!"

"You better call this off soon!! I am NOT eating anymore fast food!!" he yelled into the phone, glaring at the greasy food. A second later, the line went dead.

"He hung up on me!!!!" Hal shouted at his partner, as if in some way, his presence had caused this.

"He was probably busy," Kai suggested, taking a bite of his cheeseburger. Hal angrily unwrapped his and took a bite.

"They put mayonnaise on it!!!!" Hal spat as he shoved his burger at Kai. "You good-for-nothing!! You couldn't even remember that I told you NO MAYO!!!!!"

"Sumimasen! Sumimasen!" Kai apologized, taking a step back to avoid the rage of his partner.

"Whatever!" Hal sighed, taking a napkin and wiping the disgusting white liquid off his food.

Kai moved over to the window where a pair of binoculars sat on the sill. He looked to the bustling street below where busy citizens were rushing to go to their jobs or hurry home to see their families. Right beside this road, was a small alley. This was where the 'deal' was supposed to be made.

From one of the smaller dealers that they had captured, they had heard that a hand-off of DS was going to happen in the alleyway next to the apartment they were in. The two were assigned to stay in this room on the second story and watch for the deal to occur. Then, when they thought it was happening, they would contact Kaji who was staying in a building down the road, and he was to come and arrest them. They were hoping that they would receive new information about the drug. But so far, after two days of constant surveillance, nothing had happened.

"See anything?" Hal asked, biting into his now mayo-free whopper.

"No." Kai sighed and sat down on one of the beds.

"How much longer are we going to stay here?" the younger agent asked.

"If I knew, I wouldn't be sitting here eating fast food."

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

The day continued, dull and uneventful as usual, the two staring at the sidewalk and alley below them. Night quickly swept in and darkened the room. A slight fog blurred the view from the window, creating an almost perfect setting for the tradeoff.

Kai sat in one of the chairs placed at the window. A pair of binoculars was in his hand as he tried to pay attention to the scene below him. He yawned.

'I hope something happens soon,' he thought, staring at his partner who was busy observing the alley.

'Damn director,' Hal thought. 'He better be paying us extra for this!'

After a while of an exciting absolutely nothing, Kai decided that it was about time to take a much needed shower. It'd been two days, and since he hadn't wanted to miss anything, he had ignored this urge. But now he was reaching his limit. Two men in a small apartment with pretty much no ventilation, no, it did not smell good.

"I'm taking a shower, k?" Kai said. Hal looked up.

"Ok. I'll take one after you, so leave the water on."

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"Man! I love hot water!" Kai exclaimed, coming out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. "It has got to be in the top ten of the greatest inventions!"

Hal stood up walked over to the bathroom.

"You did leave some hot water, right?" Hal gave Kai a threatening look.

"I did, I did!" he replied quickly, sighing with relief when Hal went in and shut the door.

Kai went over to the window and looked to the alley. Nothing.

'Well, it's only 9:00. There's still a lot of time.'

He sat in the chair and rested his head on the window sill. Two days without any sleep was really taking its toll. His eyelids began to droop, and soon enough, he gave into the temptation.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"Hot water really is nice," Hal mumbled to himself as he walked out of the bathroom. He looked to see his partner, still in his towel, sitting on a chair near the window.

"Hey, good-for-nothing! Go put some clothes on before you catch a cold!"

He approached Kai, and saw that he was asleep. Hal twitched.

'Sleeping on the job?' Hal imagined himself just reaching out and wringing the small boy's neck. It was the middle of the night in a rundown apartment. No one would notice.

He sighed and sat down in the chair next to him. He looked out the window where the darkened alley met the street. Still nothing.

He looked over at his partner who was resting peacefully. The look on his face was so calm. The way his wet black hair fell on his face to one side, how his body lifted oh-so-gently when he inhaled, when his mouth muttered something incomprehensible, it seemed as if Hal was being intoxicated by the man. He was just so…

Before Hal knew what he was doing, he was bent over Kai, his face near to his. His hand cradled the boy's face as he went in closer. It was like he was addicted to him, his calmness, his positive outlook. He was even more addicting then cigarettes. He couldn't get enough of him. He went closer yet to the boy, so close that he could feel his warmth. So close, so close, their lips brushed and…

"Hal, what are you doing?" Kai asked sleepily, just waking up.

"Nothing!" Hal denied, moving away from his partner. What had he been doing? Any closer and they would've…

"Hal, I love you."

The older man froze. What had he just said?

**Chapter 1 end ~~**


	2. A Kiss

A/N: *sigh* I _really_ wanted to make this more like a yaoi!! I wanted them to do this and that while the drug dealing was going on outside, but I didn't. It just turned out to be this little shounen ai. -_-" oh well! Enjoy it anyways!!

WARNING: This is a yaoi (shounen ai -_-"). If you don't like it, don't read it.

DISCLAIMER: I'm not creative nor awesome enough to own Switch.

* * *

"I love you Hal," he repeated, wrapping his arms around the taller agent.

Hal was in shock. What was Kai saying?

"Don't you love me?"

Hal was having a panic attack as the other man awaited his answer. Then he did a most un-Halish thing, he blushed.

"Yeah, I love you. Now get off of me," he said gently, turning around in the boy's arms. Kai rested on Hal's bare chest, fast asleep.

"Sleep talking," Hal muttered, a sense of disappointment flowing through him.

He laid the boy in the bed and tried to go back to work. Alas, he couldn't, because Kai just wouldn't let go of his partner.

Hal sighed and slid into bed next to him, Kai cuddling up to him quickly. Hesitantly, Hal wrapped his arms around his partner and rested his head on top of Kai's.

"I love you. I love you Hal," whispered Kai.

"I know," Hal whispered back, giving his secret love a gentle kiss.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"What the hell are you two doing?!"

It was seven in the morning and a furious Kaji had burst into the room where he'd found the two agents sleeping together.

"Urusai old man," yawned Hal, sitting up.

"What the hell are you two doing together, and why the hell weren't you keeping watch?!?!"

"We were sleep deprived," replied Hal, the sleepiness slowly fading away.

"Well, why you two were taking a nap, the dealers made the tradeoff and got away!! Now the cops know about it, and they're chasing them!!!"

"Congratulations. You let the drug dealers get away," Hal said.

"We didn't, you did!!"

"Seeing as _you_ and _your_ team were supposed to arrest them, technically, it's _your_ fault."

"You were supposed to alert us!"

"You were also supposed to be keeping watch just in case something happened to us!"

The two argued until they heard Kai wake up.

"What's going on?" he asked groggily.

"You let the dealers get away!" Kaji roared.

The argument broke out again with the addition of Kai's apologizes. Then the door opened and the director went into the room.

"What's going on in here?"

"Gomenasai! I didn't mean to fall asleep!!" Kai shouted.

"It's fine, the dealers have been caught by some of our agents and are being questioned as we speak. But I would like to know," he stared at the two, "Why were you two sleeping together?"

The two looked at each other and something was noticed. They were still in their towels.

"Ahh, I didn't mean to! Gomen! Gomen!" Kai shouted, blusing furiously.

Hal just buried his face in his hand and mumbled, "It's fine."

'I guess he doesn't remember anything,' Hal thought sadly as Kai jumped out of bed and got dressed.

"Come back to the agency when you're dressed. You have a new assignment," Masataka told the two, dragging the angry Kaji out of the room.

Hal sighed and got out of bed. He went over to the dresser for some clothes.

"Hal?"

He looked up and was surprised with a kiss by Kai.

"I love you," Kai smiled. Hal, once again, blushed.

"Baka," Hal whispered and pulled Kai in closer to kiss him more passionately.

**Fin~~**


End file.
